Love is Unconventional
by then00b12
Summary: Otsu is having another concert and all goes well until she accidentally trips and falls off the stage! But thanks to a heroic effort by a certain audience member, Otsu falls in love with him and will stop at nothing to get him!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This first chapter is kinda long since I have to explain everything but I do hope you**_** enjoy!**

* * *

**Yorozuya**

Shinpachi was enjoying his daily dose of Otsu music. Tears fell from his eyes as he listened to the lyrics of one of her many new hit singles "Lullaby Poop".

Sakata Gintoki on the other hand, lay flat on his back on a sofa reading JUMP.

Kagura was playing with Sadaharu in the corner of the room.

It was another typical day at the Yorozuya. No customers and everyone was lethargic.

That was when Shinpachi got up from where he sat and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going Shinpachi?" Kagura asked.

"I'm going to an Otsu concert. Today she's going to perform a new song. 'Strawberries with Milk Is Tasty' and to commemorate her new song, me, as leader of the Terakado Guard, will participate by passing out strawberry milk to all those who attend her concert." Shinpachi answered.

This statement excited Gintoki. He immediately threw away his JUMP magazine and ran to get his boots.

"Gin-san…Are you going for the strawberry milk?" Shinpachi asked.

"No. I'm a big fan of Tofu. I love her music!" Gintoki responded. He was trying to fit his foot into his boots.

"Her name is Otsu…" Shinpachi shook his head.

"Hey Kagura! Do you want to go to Sushi's concert?" Gintoki called out to Kagura.

"It's Otsu! Not Sushi!" Shinpachi exclaimed as he punched Gintoki.

"No…Gin-san!" Kagura replied as she continued to play with Sadaharu. "I have to take Sadaharu for a walk!"

And on that note, Gintoki and Shinpachi went to the concert.

**Otsu's Concert **

Music was blaring as Otsu sang. The crowd was demonic, frantically cheering her on. Shinpachi was patrolling the streets while giving cheers to Otsu.

"O-T-S-U! OTSU!" Shinpachi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sitting in the back of where the concert was taking place, Gintoki did not pay attention to the music since he rarely listens and prefers to watch the weather lady in the morning instead.

Gintoki enjoyed the strawberry milk that the vendors were passing out. He had two cartons already and wanted to get a third. He waved at a vendor who was walking around the stage. But the vendor did not notice him and walked closer to the stage where Otsu was performing.

Gintoki continued to wave but to no avail. Gintoki sighed. He got up and walked toward the stage to where the vendor was.

He passed by Shinpachi who was with his guards and cheering her on.

Then Gintoki reached the vendor. The vendor was passing out strawberry milk to the people in the front.

"Excuse me Mr. Vendor," Gintoki said loudly. Being close to the stage meant that the music was significantly louder. It was a guitar solo and the music was blaring.

Gintoki looked at the stage as he waiting for the vendor to finish assisting others. Otsu was dancing around while she was waiting for the guitar solo to finish. That's when tragedy occurred.

While dancing around the stage, Otsu accidentally tripped on some wire on the floor that connected the guitars with the speakers. Otsu stumbled forward and fell face first off the ten-foot stage.

The whole audience gasped as they watch their idol fall.

That's when the samurai Gintoki took action. Gintoki took a quick step and jumped to the falling idol. He caught her with his two hands and wrapped her close to his chest. Then he did a front flip in midair and landed perfectly upright with Otsu clutching him closely.

Roars of cheers came from the crowd to congratulate the effort of Gintoki.

Otsu, stunned, then noticed she was in the arms of someone. She saw the partially worn kimono and muscular shoulders of her Prince Charming. His silver hair glistened with the stage lights. That's when Gintoki looked at her.

"Be careful around your fans. They all look like hormone-crazed teenagers to me," Gintoki said swiftly. He then set her back on her two feet and walked away.

"Otsu!" it was Otsu's mother and manager. "Are you okay?" Otsu's Royal Guard Leader Shinpachi also appeared on the scene to make sure his idol was safe.

Otsu was still too stunned to comprehend what had happened. She only nodded her head.

"Who is that man?" Otsu asked.

"That was Gin-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed enthusiastically. "He's amazing isn't he?"

Otsu could only nod her head in approval. "He is."

**Yorozuya- Day After Concert **

It was early in the morning. Kagura, Sadaharu and Gintoki were all enjoying their sleep. That's when Shinpachi came bursting through the door!

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi screamed. He raced to Gintoki's room and opened the sliding door.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi yelled at Gintoki.

The loud noise awoke Gintoki from his slumber.

"What is it?" Gintoki said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"You're all over the news!" Shinpachi exclaimed excitedly.

Those words caught Gintoki's attention. He pulled the covers under his head.

"Look!" Shinpachi showed a handful of magazines and newspapers depicting last night's events.

The headlines were very vivid and unique.

"Unknown Hero Saves Pop Star Otsu!" or "Silver is Otsu's New Favorite Color! Audience Member Saves Otsu From Her Tumble"

"You're even on the local TV news channel!" Shinpachi said as he turned on the television in the living room.

The TV blurred to life.

"Unless you haven't heard, last night there was an accident during Otsu's concert! The pop idol fell from the stage but was miraculously saved by someone in the audience," a news anchor said. Then the TV switched to a live recording of Gintoki saving Otsu when he caught her in midair and did a full summersault in the air.

"Gin-san! They even have a video of you in action!" Shinpachi declared.

Gintoki was now wide awake and changed to his daily clothes. He noticed the video on the TV. He did not comment as he went to the fridge to get something to eat.

Shinpachi continued to watch the TV.

"Otsu was later asked to comment on the situation. Here's what she said," the news anchor said.

I haven't seen this part, Shinpachi said to himself.

The TV then changed to a feed of Otsu talking amidst a bunch of photographers and reporters.

"Otsu! Otsu! Do you personally know the man that saved you?"

"No. But I know who he is," Otsu responded. She was blushing now.

"How did you feel in midair?"

"Everything was a blur to be honest. First I saw the stage floor and the next thing I know I'm wrapped in the arms of Gin-san…" Otsu's blushing was considerably noticeable now.

"Last question. What are you thinking now?"

"I think I'm in love," Otsu whispered quietly. The whisper was not quiet. Everyone heard it.

"In love?!" Shinpachi exclaimed. He turned around to look at Gintoki. Gintoki was eating chocolate pudding.

"What?" Gintoki looked at Shinpachi.

"What do you mean what? Otsu-chan is in love with you! My idol…" Shinpachi started yelling.

"SHUT UP!" a loud voice erupted. Shinpachi looked at the source and was greeted with a punch to the face. It was a sleepy Kagura.

Shinpachi flew backwards a couple of feet.

"Mommy said girls need their beauty sleep or else they won't grow to be a beautiful flower," Kagura said as she rubbed her eyes.

There was a doorbell.

"A customer?" Gintoki said as he fed more pudding into his mouth.

"Go get it Shinpachi since you're waking everyone up in the morning," Kagura yawned.

Shinpachi gathered himself. The Yorozuya rarely get customers this early in the morning, he noted as he went over to the door.

He opened the sliding door and fell a few feet backwards when he saw who it was.

It was Otsu!

"Otsu-chan?!" Shinpachi said in complete shock.

"Um…." Otsu started. She was blushing. "Is Gin-san here?"

"You're Otsu-chan!" Shinpachi continued to talk himself as he was in shock from being in Otsu's presence.

"Who is it?" Gintoki asked. Shinpachi's bickering at the front door had annoyed him.

Gintoki noticed Otsu but he did not react like Shinpachi at all.

"Oh. It's you…Tissue was it?" Gintoki asked.

"It's Otsu!" Shinpachi said as he got up and punched Gintoki in the face.

"Gin-san!" Otsu said in worry as she ran inside to tend to him.

"Shinpachi-kun, you should control himself around your friends," Otsu scolded Shinpachi.

Shinpachi was hurt by those words. He couldn't believe it; his very own idol was scolding him for protecting her by correcting Gintoki's mistake.

"It's okay. We are like that here in the Yorozuya," Gintoki reaffirmed Shinpachi's confidence.

Gintoki got up and led his guest to his 'office.'

"We rarely get famous people here like you Miso…" Gintoki said as he prepared tea for the guest.

"Now he's calling her a type of soup…" Shinpachi whispered to himself.

Gintoki handed the cup of tea to Otsu.

"So how may the Yorozuya be of assistance to you? We take any case here no matter how big or small!" Kagura joined in. Seeing the idol was making her excited as well.

"I'm here for another reason…" Otsu said. She was uneasy.

This got Gintoki's and Kagura's attention.

"What is it Otsu?" Shinpachi asked.

"I'm here to thank you about last night…" Otsu started. Her face was red like a ripe tomato.

"Last night?" Gintoki said with confusion.

"Hehehe," Kagura started to smirk. "Hey, Gin-san, she's red all over, did you and her do that puff puff action last night? "

Gintoki smacked Kagura on the head. "Hell no. And how in the world are you so knowledged about such topics?"

"Gin-san saved me last night!" Otsu finally exclaimed as she looked away from Gintoki.

"Saved you?" Kagura asked. She didn't go to concert so she didn't know what happened.

"Here… read this," Shinpachi told Kagura as he handed her a pile of magazines covering the topic.

Kagura looked over the magazines and newspaper.

"Wow Gin-san! You're amazing!" Kagura noted.

"Yeah, yeah. No big deal. We appreciate the visit. Next time during one of your concerts, just mention the Yorozuya. It'll really help!" Gintoki said enthusiastically.

Otsu was relatively uneasy now. "Um… I have a question."

"What is it Otsu-chan?" Shinpachi asked.

"Gin-san…would you…" Otsu swallowed her words. 'Would you go out with me?" Otsu blurted the last words out loud with her eyes closed.

Otsu opened her eyes to look at Gintoki's response. His face was dead serious. Kagura's and Shinpachi's however, were stunned.

"Go out with you?" Gintoki repeated the words.

Otsu nodded her head.

"So you mean like follow you around where you go and stuff?" Gintoki asked.

Otsu nodded her head furiously; there was more blushing.

"And stay close to you and things of that nature?" Gintoki continued.

Otsu shook her head furiously.

Gintoki pondered for a moment.

"Okay." Gintoki agreed. His face was dead on and serious.

"Huh?" everyone except Gintoki said.

"You're agreeing to it?" Kagura asked in shock.

"I've never done it before. But it never hurts to try," Gintoki said.

"But…but…" Shinpachi said in shock.

"Where do you want to go first?" Gintoki asked.

Otsu leaped in shrill joy. "Let's go to the mall!"

And then they left, leaving a stunned Shinpachi and Kagura.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The pairing is unorthodox but I do hope you enjoy! And I promise Chapter 2 will be shorter! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: It's not as lengthy as the first one so do enjoy!_**

**Edo Mall**

Gintoki and Otsu were walking in the mall; Otsu was quite pleased with the date so far. Gin-san is a very down-to-earth guy, she thought to herself. That's when people starting recognizing the famous pop idol.

"Is that Otsu?" someone said aloud.

The word Otsu was like taboo. A crowd immediately drew to the two like moths to light.

"Otsu-chan!" screamed the crowd as they pummeled the helpless two.

The sudden burst of the crowd frightened Otsu; she then clutched Gintoki closely to his side.

"Isn't he that guy from yesterday?" someone noticed Gintoki.

"Hey!" came a voice. It was from someone the crowd. He was a tall and husky figure with blue hair and a toothpick in his mouth and he was staring at Gintoki.

He walked up to Gintoki and pointed at his face.

"I don't like the way Otsu's looking at you," the husky figure said.

"If you have problem, then I'd ask you to leave," Gintoki responded.

"You trying to intimidate me punk?" the husky figure snapped back.

Gintoki then looked at Otsu who was holding him tightly.

"It seems to me that she's awfully scared of you. I can't have that," Gintoki looked at the husky figure.

The crowd grew tense. They sensed a fight coming up.

"Oh yeah?" the husky fellow said.

And then punches were about to be thrown.

The husky fellow raised his right arm and attempted to punch Gintoki.

SMACK! The punch echoed across the mall, silencing everyone nearby.

Otsu looked up in fear but to her surprise, Gintoki was unfazed by the assault. Gintoki caught the punch with his right arm rather easily and now was gripping the assaulter's hand very tightly.

"Gin-san…" Otsu whispered. She held him tighter.

"If you'd excuse us, Otsu-chan and I have places to go," Gintoki responded to the punch. Gintoki released his grip on the man's punch, grabbed Otsu's hand and swiftly guided Otsu through the stunned crowd.

Otsu-chan was blushing again as she stared at the man's broad shoulders. It was like she was falling in love all over again.

**Shimura Household: Two Days After the Concert**

"What?" Otae said in shock.

"It's true," Shinpachi said as he welled up in his room.

"Can you repeat the course of events again? I'm still trying to process all this," Otae asked of Shinpachi.

Shinpachi sighed. It had been a difficult two days for him. His idol had fallen in love with his brother-like best friend. He felt tired and lazy the last two days.

Then Gin-san gathered himself momentarily and repeated the sequence of events back to Otae. From the concert to yesterday to today where the headlines of all the pop magazines is how "The Silver Protector Saves Otsu from Confrontation at the Edo Mall"

Shinpachi finished re-explaining everything to Otae and then rolled up like a dead bug on the floor.

"Shinpachi," Otae said in a soft voice as she patted Shinpachi on the back.

"What?" Shinpachi asked. He felt like crying.

"Let's find this backstabber!" Otae declared.

"Sister…" Shinpachi looked up at his sister. He became scared quickly. She had eyes of fire and a smile that showed the intention of true evil.

Shinpachi smiled back. This was playing well into his hand.

**Yorozuya: Two Days After the Concert**

It was all part of the plan. Kagura and Shinpachi were to incite fury amongst the females that revolve around Gintoki and agitate them to where they would separate both Otsu and Gintoki.

"It's for the best. Gin-san doesn't like being too popular and dating the biggest idol of Edo will do that to him, as for Otsu, dating a commoner like Gin-san would drag her down and prevent her from being successful in life. Kagura-chan, we're actually helping them! This is for the best!" Shinpachi assured Kagura.

Kagura remembered those words as she sat at the seat under the "Mind Your Sugar Levels" sign that was usually reserved for Gintoki.

Kagura right now was to wait. It was part of Shinpachi's "master plan".

Chewing on her favorite pickled seaweed, Kagura waited for the slightest sound of noise. Then she heard it. It was creaks from the rooftop.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura commanded her favorite pet.

Sadaharu acknowledged the command and released a loud bark. The bark echoed around the room and part of the ceiling of the Yorozuya broke. A body followed suit as it fell to the ground.

It was Sa-chan!

"Good afternoon Sa-chan…" Kagura greeted the kunoichi stalker.

"Gin-san?" Sa-chan responded. Her glasses fell off, causing everything to be a blur.

Kagura picked up the fallen glasses and handed it to Sa-chan.

"Oh it's you Kagura-chan!" Sa-chan exclaimed. "Where's Gin-san?"

"On a date with another girl," Kagura responded. She awaited the response from Sa-chan.

Sa-chan's face got red. Fury built up Sa-chan!

"WHAT?!" Sa-chan screamed. "I'm going to kill this bitch!"

Kagura smiled. It was all going according to plan.

* * *

_**Author's Note: What's their plan?! How is Otsu still in love with Gintoki? Will I ever stop asking questions at the end to build tension for the next chapter? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: The Conclusion!**_

**Yorozuya: Three Days After the Concert**

Otsu went to Gintoki's home early in the morning again. She was looking forward to spending the day with him again. The last two days were magical for her; Gintoki was very defensive of her and handled all paparazzi and obsessive and jealous fans with ease, ensuring that they get alone time together.

Gintoki answered the door, much to the delight of Otsu.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

Gintoki has adapted to the recent early morning wake up calls and changed into his regular clothing before she arrived.

"Let's head out!" he exclaimed.

Gintoki stepped outside. Then catastrophe struck.

"Evil woman!" a loud voice boomed. Sa-chan jumped off the roof and onto the balcony of the Yorozuya.

"How dare you touch my Gin-san?" Sa-chan yelled as she threw multiple of kunai at the defenseless Otsu.

Otsu screamed and closed her eyes. She felt a large gush of air followed by a loud CLANK. She opened her eyes and noticed the broad shoulders that she had fallen for.

She then saw that Gintoki had drawn his sword and with one mighty swipe knocked the kunai away.

"What the hell are you doing, Sa-chan?" Gintoki screamed at the assailant.

"Fighting for love!" Sa-chan snapped back.

"WAH!" another figure behind Gintoki screamed.

Gintoki and Otsu turned around and to their fear, it was Otae! Like a demon, she jumped from out of nowhere and struck at Otsu with a sword!

Gintoki responded quickly. He pushed Otsu aside and used his wooden sword to negate the attack.

"What the hell is wrong you two?" Gintoki yelled at them.

Otsu clutched Gintoki closely, this was the second time that he had saved her and she was falling in love with him more and more.

"It's for the best," another voice came.

It was Shinpachi!

"What is?" Gintoki was confused.

"The two of you dating," Shinpachi responded back.

"Dating?" Gintoki was more confused.

"Aren't you two dating?" Sa-chan pestered Gintoki.

"You thought this whole time she and I were dating?" Gintoki understood the concept. The response drew confusion from everyone, including Otsu.

"I'm her personal bodyguard," Gintoki continued.

"Bodyguard?" everyone echoed his words in confusion.

"Isn't that what my job description is? Follow you around and stay close to you, isn't that what you asked me to do? You know, like a bodyguard?" Gintoki answered.

"You mean all this time…" Otsu was stunned.

"Otsu-chan…" Shinpachi felt bad now.

Otsu was in tears now. "I hate you!" she yelled at Gintoki and ran down the stairs of the Yorozuya and to the streets.

The ensuing moments were awkward, very awkward indeed.

"She thought we were dating this whole time?" Gintoki spoke.

"Yeah she did. You didn't notice? The tabloids, magazines and news channels? She was actually thought she was going out with you!" Shinpachi yelled at Gintoki.

Gintoki punched Shinpachi with all his might in the face. The punch sent Shinpachi flying through the screen door of the Yorozuya.

"Shinpachi!" Otae ran to her brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Otae yelled at Gintoki.

"Wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you all? Shinpachi, did you know that Sa-chan and Otae and here had the real intention of killing her?" Gintoki questioned.

"Even if I was impervious to the situation, you have no fucking right to exploit her like that with this assault!" Gintoki yelled.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi managed to say. The punch to his face really hurt.

"Sooner or later I would sense that Otsu was serious and would confront her about it," Gintoki said.

"You broke her heart!" Shinpachi yelled back at Gintoki. The person at fault right now is very ambiguous.

"Her heart was never mine to break," Gintoki snapped back. He prepared to leave and chase after Otsu.

"Where are you going?" Sa-chan asked.

"To mend her broken heart and make sure that it is indestructible the next time someone tries to break it!" Gintoki replied as he started running.

**Streets of Edo: 15 Minutes After the Incident**

Otsu ran really fast. She didn't care right now; nothing mattered to her. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes.

Otsu remembered the moments leading up to the hurtful truth.

She remembered the magical moment when he saved her; she remembered when they were together those past days where he took extreme care of her and how he saved her again moments ago.

What is it all a lie? She thought. Was those moments when she fell for her all fake? The words clouded her mind. That's when she slipped and fell.

Otsu punched the ground in frustration. And to make matters worse, rain started to fall in the streets.

A group of strangers than approached the emotionally wrecked Otsu.

"There, there, Otsu, from the start, I said I would take care of you," the leader of the pack said as he approached her.

Otsu looked up from the ground. She was stunned to see who it was.

It was the husky man from the mall that got into a confrontation with Gintoki!

Otsu noticed that there were a group of men around her, twenty to thirty to say the least, all of them armed with a dangerous looking weapon and an evil grin on all the faces.

"What are you going to do to me?" Otsu said as she got up.

"What aren't we going to do to you?" he smiled an evil smile.

"I said we're going to take good care of you," the husky fellow continued.

That's when the man grabbed Otsu and threw her to the ground.

"I'm going to give you the time of your life," the man yelled as he started to laugh and began to harass her.

"Queso! Queso! Where are you?" Gintoki ran down the street.

He looked desperately for her. Even though he had no romantic feelings for her he still worried for her in the rain.

Gintoki then noticed the gang on the side of the streets. This made him suspicious. A group of people in the rain with axes, swords and other various weapons? He had to check it out.

Gintoki ran to the group. He didn't see that the husky man was harassing Otsu and that she was resisting as much as she can.

"What are you doing here punk?" one of the group members walked up to Gintoki.

"I'm looking for someone," Gintoki said as he started to breathe heavily. Running after girls were very difficult for him.

"Whatever girl you're looking for isn't here," another one said.

"How did you know I was looking for a girl?" Gintoki said with a smile.

"I…" the two were stuck in a predicament.

SWISH! Gintoki drew his wooden sword and knocked out the two with a blow to the face.

"What the hell was that?" the gang members noticed the two on guard got knocked out.

The husky man harassing stopped assaulting Otsu. The commotion had stopped him.

"That silver bastard is here," he said.

"Gin-san?" Otsu muttered to herself.

The husky man then grabbed Otsu and put her in a headlock and forced her up.

The crowd of men had surrounded the silver samurai and were eyeing him with doubt and hate. That's when the husky man showed himself to the silver samurai.

"You!" Gintoki raised his voice.

"Me?" the husky man said. "That's right Sakata Gintoki, everyone knows you. But they don't know me, I'm Yokowara Torio. I'm the leader of this gang."

Gintoki didn't pay attention to him at all.

"Otsu," Gintoki said in a delicate voice. "Did they do anything bad to you?"

Otsu nodded her head. This angered Gintoki; he clenched his sword with mighty strength.

Torio laughed. "Ha ha! This bitch thinks we did bad things. But don't worry, we haven't, but we will when we beat you half to death. When you're on the verge of death, you will watch us abuse her while you are there, helpless and limp!"

"Otsu," Gintoki said one more time.

Otsu stared at Gintoki with confusion.

"You know I'm serious when I say your name correctly. Now do one thing for me really fast. Close your eyes. This will be over quickly," Gintoki said. He raised his sword and pointed it at Torio. He still had a chokehold on her.

"I will kill you," Gintoki threatened Torio.

"Get him!" Torio ordered.

"Close your eyes Otsu!" Gintoki commanded as the barrage of assaults came.

Otsu did. She didn't want to see the violence.

Slushes of blood dripping echoed in her ears. She head bodies drop to the ground and then felt the chokehold be released as someone grabbed her.

Otsu then opened her eyes quickly and saw a gush of silver light. Gintoki and her were close together like two tango partners.

"Sorry for the wait," Gintoki said with a smile.

Otsu gathered herself and stared around. There were bodies everywhere on the ground. She noticed Torio on the ground with a gush of blood coming from his stomach being washed away in the pouring rain.

"Don't worry Omega. I'm sure that everyone isn't going to die," Gintoki said.

This was the third time that Gintoki had saved her.

"I'm sorry for everything earlier. I had no idea how you felt. But I…" Gintoki started to apologize.

Otsu didn't want to hear it. She grabbed Gintoki close to her and kissed him in the lips. The warm embrace in the rain was a very romantic scene to witness.

"I don't want hear it," Otsu told him.

"But I…" Gintoki got interrupted again.

"Every time you saved me. I fell more and more in love with you. But I now know that it was all just my fantasy. I'm sorry for everything I've caused," it was Otsu who apologized.

"Don't apologize. I couldn't bring happiness to the number one idol in Edo anyway," Gintoki replied.

"I don't want to be an idol if it means that I won't be happy," Otsu snapped back.

"You are young and have the potential to reach heights that no person can ever reach," Gintoki replied back.

"But…" Otsu tried to reply.

"Sell more hit singles, win more awards, and give out more strawberry milk, and you will be something great. I want to look back years from now and say… 'Hey, I once dated that girl you see on TV every day or in magazines everywhere.'"

Otsu couldn't respond back.

Gintoki took her hand. "Come, I'll walk you home as your bodyguard for the last time."

Then the two walked together in the rain.

**End**


End file.
